In recent years the rise in petroleum and other fossil fuel energy costs have led to resurgence in interest in burning wood as a primary source of heat for residential use. However, progress remains to be made in the area of prefabricated fireplaces for installation in homes. Specifically, the present inventor is aware of no prefabricated fireplace which can be directly contacted by the combustible materials commonly used in home construction, that is, wood and drywall, particularly around the face. Prior zero clearance designs require excessive house air to perform this cooling function.